The Day Goes On
by Dan Halliwell
Summary: Now Shax is on the loose, and Piper and Prue's lives at stake, Leo and Phoebe must act quick. Also, Paige Matthews, a young girl is to find out about her destiny of becoming a whitelighter, and Leo's intern.
1. One

Prue rushed through the front door. Breathing heavily. Her adrenaline was pumping furiously, as she made her way into the Manor's Parlor.  
  
"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible" she began, turning to a small, bald headed man who had just waddled in discreetly behind her. "But it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save"  
  
"They?" The man's eyes widened, as Prue's last sentence brought up further questions in his mind.  
  
Prue huffed as Piper stepped behind her.  
  
"Yeah, demons" she said, but realized it was slightly too much for the innocent standing before her to understand "Uh, more specifically, Shax." she shook her head. "He was The Source's assassin."  
  
The man began to laugh. The small potbelly he was gifted with began to jiggle as his rosy cheeks moved up closer to his eyes. He began frantically searching around the manor, looking for something, and obviously in disbelief.  
  
"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right?" he laughed. "Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her"  
  
Prue began to get annoyed. Her cheeks were beginning to turn read, and Piper could picture how this situation could get. "O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." Prue stopped still in her tracks. She felt a cold breeze brush past her. The air was beginning to turn icy cold.  
  
"What?" Piper asked, noticing her sister painted an icy, cold picture.  
  
"I don't know, I just felt a chill." Prue began to shiver slightly, as she glanced up at the staircase. "Phoebe?" she yelled, hoping her sister would come down fast. Unfortunately, Phoebe was nowhere to be seen. "Phoebe, are you there?" she waited. Still no answer from her younger sister. "Phoebe, where are you?" she called, this time slightly louder. She had to be there, it was only a few hours ago since she last saw her.  
  
But out of the corner of her eye, Prue saw a ferocious and deadly tornado. It was roughly the same height as her, but still all the power was seen just from looking at it. Leaves from outside blew into the parlor, and the furniture nearby began to topple over and fly up into the air. This is bad Prue thought to herself, watching in despair. She quickly threw her arm up in the air, trying desperately to use her power. But it was to late. The tornado came in closer, knocking vase after vase on to the floor. Prue and Piper were the first victims to be hit. They were knocked hard onto the floor, Piper hitting her head. The tornado disappeared, revealing a shocking, evil gray demon.  
  
"Dear God!" Dr Griffiths managed to mumble, through his shaking and amazement.  
  
Prue looked up off the ground. The demon stood before them was about to attack again. Got to stop him! Prue thought. "No!" she yelled as she swiftly reached up onto her feet. Again, she threw her arm in the air ready to send a telekinetic blast at this bastard. But he was too quick. He threw out his palm, and a glowing ball of energy flew Prue's way. It went into her stomach, the force knocking her straight through a wall. She ended up in the dining room, her jet-black hair spread our on the floor, and her ears frantically bleeding. She was unconscious and things were about to go downhill.  
  
Piper glanced over at the injured Prue, and gasped. Her adrenaline pumped through her body warp speed, as she ran over towards Shax, the demon. He threw out his palm again, creating another energy blast. Piper was hit, and ended up beside Prue, also crashing through a wall. Her mouth began to bleed horrendously.  
  
Dr Griffiths, a man with a good soul looked over at the two badly injured sisters. His instincts were to help them immediately, but his shock and amazement froze him on the spot. He gulped a couple of times, as Shax stepped closer towards him.  
  
"What are you?" a terrified Griffiths asked.  
  
Shax almost laughed. He stepped one foot in front of the other, slowly coming closer towards the petrified doctor. "The End" he smirked. Shax repeated his energy attack on the mortal, this time sending him straight through the dining room window. He too was badly injured and becoming more critical. Shax smirked at the scene, and materialized into his display of dancing leaves and strong winds. A chilling laugh echoed throughout the manor, as Shax flew out of the front door, slamming it hard, and smashing the panes badly.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe and Leo still remained in the underworld, confused at the situation.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked Leo, worried. "Cole should have been back by now"  
  
Leo looked down on his sister-in-law. He could feel her sorrow, and could sense her worry. He smiled at her, trying to keep Moral up high. "He'll be here," he said softly, hugging her. "I know that for sure"  
  
Phoebe smiled at Leo's hug. She looked up to him and kissed him on his cheek showing her affection for him. "Thanks Leo" she gleamed. She was cut off by images that boomed into her head.  
  
The first was of Shax, throwing energy balls at Prue and Piper, killing them. The second was of Dr Griffiths, their innocent being covered up in a body bag. The next was a funeral, with Piper, her Leo and Cole all sobbing on the front row "What?" Leo asked, as Phoebe grasped reality once more. "What is it?"  
  
Phoebe burst into tears. "Prue will die!" Phoebe yelled. "If we don't get there in time - she'll die... along with Dr Griffiths". She grasped Leo in a hug once more. They dematerialized into a sequence of dancing white and blue lights, which circled each other while rising into the air. 


	2. Two

They reappeared, in the same display near an unconscious Prue and Piper. "Oh no!" Leo yelled, immediately getting down on his kneed and placing his hands on Prue and Piper's heads. His hands began to glow with a warm and golden light, as they started to regenerate Piper and Prue. The process took longer, as they were close to the border between life and death.  
  
"Why is it taking so long?" Phoebe asked, squatting down beside Leo. She glanced back and forth between both of her sisters, with worry and concern. But, she sighed with relief as both of them fluttered open their eyes.  
  
Immediately, Phoebe grasped them in a hug, not even giving them time to recover from their quick drag back to life. "Hey watch it!" Piper groaned, rubbing her head and squinting. "What's with you anyway?"  
  
"You almost died" Phoebe wiped a tear away, and tucked back a piece of her light brown hair from her face, behind her ear.  
  
Piper was the image of shock, as Phoebe told her how far away she seemed from dying. "Don't say anymore," she warned.  
  
As Prue sat up fully she groaned with ache and slight pain, but managed to hoist herself up onto her feet. Remembering the innocent, she quickly than through into the kitchen and out into the backdoor. "Dr Griffiths!" she yelled, flopping onto her knees and looking down on him with sorrow.  
  
Leo placed his hand on Dr Griffiths, but it was no use, he was dead.  
  
"What happened?" Prue gazed up at Leo. "What's wrong?"  
  
He hung his head down low, feeling guilty he couldn't save this innocent. "He's dead Prue"  
  
"No, No he can't!" Prue's eyes began to fill up, but her strength tried to hold them back. "Not this innocent... try again"  
  
Leo looked up at Piper, and she comforted Prue, hoping she would let go of the situation. "Look sweetie" she began, speaking softly to her. "We tried, but it just wasn't meant to be"  
  
Prue pushed her back "No Piper! We could have saved him!" the tension was too much for her to handle. She began to cry with tears, but stormed into the house, and made her way upstairs.  
  
"She just can't stand loosing an innocent," Phoebe muttered. "She's been like this ever since Andy died"  
  
Piper nodded her head slightly, in agreement with her sister. "I know... but we can't think about that... Shax is still out there and we need to vanquish him... and soon"  
  
It wasn't long before Piper Leo and Phoebe had made their way up into the attic, where Prue was stood over the book, searching.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Piper asked, stepping behind her, and looking over her shoulder.  
  
Prue closed the book quickly, just noticing her sister behind her. "Oh nothing" she said, forcing a smile.  
  
Piper glared at her, and crunched up her mouth. "Prue, there is something wrong with you and we don't like it"  
  
"You want to know Piper!" Prue yelled. "Everyone just seems to be dropping out of our lives, Andy, Mom, Grams, Innocents - I'm just so fed up of being a witch..." her face turned bright read, with fury. "I just can't stand it anymore!"  
  
Piper grabbed hold of her shoulders, and shook her out of her fury. "If you were looking for that spell, it's not in there anymore" She stared into Prue's icy blue eyes, and gazed, as if to send her a telepathic message.  
  
Prue frowned. "I wasn't looking for that spell," she muttered. "I was looking for a way of brining Dr Griffiths back to life"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. 'Typical of Prue to be so stubborn' she thought to herself. "There is no spell, you know that"  
  
"No Piper!" Prue yelled. "I won't except that." She began to flick through the pages of the book again, eyeing her sister. "It's never let us down before, so why should it now?" Prue was beginning to become emotionally involved in this man. A man that she had only just known about that morning, someone who didn't even know her, yet he was an innocent. Prue couldn't ever think about loosing an innocent, but she had. ' And while that son of a bitch is still out there' she thought, 'they'll probably be a whole load more of dead innocents' 


	3. Three

Phoebe sat on the battered couch in the attic, and was shortly joined by Prue, and then by Piper. "Prue sweetie" she began. "I know we couldn't save Dr. Griffiths" she softly spoke, "But maybe we can save the rest of the do- gooders that are on Shax's hit list" she tapped Prue's shoulder, and leaned on her, comforting her big sister.  
  
"Thanks Phoebe" smiled Prue, feeling compassion for her thoughtful and caring siblings.  
  
Piper joined in the group hug. It was a long time since they had done this, but this past year was full of so much. Them being turned evil, using their powers against each other and loosing them, Prue trashing Piper's wedding. and the list goes on.  
  
"Come on, lets kick some demonic ass" Piper laughed, lightening the mood.  
  
Prue and Phoebe couldn't help but join her. "Maybe this can be another demon you vanquish with your new power" Prue smiled, looking proudly up and down at her sister, who sat with her hands clasped together.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe" Piper hesitated. "I just haven't got control over it yet"  
  
Prue sighed, and smiled. "It will come Piper, in time. you just have to have patience"  
  
Piper laughed sarcastically. "You obviously hit your head hard Prue, because you know I lack that quality!"  
  
All three sisters laughed genuinely, before a small chill was felt before them.  
  
"God that was." Prue shivered hard. "Cold" she managed to finish.  
  
Phoebe and Piper, turned to the attic window, which had ferociously flung itself open, and let in a violent gust of wind.  
  
"Oh my god!" Piper yelled, as she saw a mini-tornado form in front of them, blowing the sisters and the couch over altogether. They all managed to regain their balance, but stared the demon, which had formed before them, straight in the eye. He was evil to the bone, and had killed a doctor, a good man. but the Charmed Ones had to defeat him, whether he liked it or not.  
  
Piper instantly threw up her hands, freezing Shax, Leo and the winds on the spot. Unfortunately, Shax was beginning to break out of the freeze.  
  
"Oh no!" Piper yelled, horrified at how useless her power was at this time.  
  
Phoebe quickly made a dash for the book, as Shax continued to force his way through Piper's bewitching. Swiftly she flicked through the old, stained and gothic pages until she reached a page with a large illustration of the murky, evil incarnation of evil line their attic. Phoebe quickly memorized the spell written in Old English handwriting next to the Shax image. After a few moments, she ran back over to her sisters, just before Shax released himself from Piper's freeze. "That was a wrong move. witches" he managed to mumble, in his evil, deep and frightening voice.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Phoebe's brows crossed down, showing her anger and fury towards the evil creature. "I'm in a rhyming mood, what about you girls?" she taunted.  
  
"I certainly am." Prue half smiled.  
  
"Evil wind that blows" Phoebe began, her sisters memorizing the line. "That which forms below, No longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell"  
  
Shax let out a small cry as he felt the effect of Phoebe's power. Prue and Piper smirked, ready for them to become try 'the Power Of Three Approach'.  
  
"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, No longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell" The three sisters chanted, as Shax shouted out a horrifying scream, and a large display of smoke was seen, as he obliterated into molecular scaled pieces.  
  
"Finally!" Prue cheered, as she hugged both her sisters. "He's gone"  
  
Phoebe smiled, but then thought of the small, cheerful elf-like man who was laying dead in their back yard. "So is Griffiths" Phoebe hung her head low.  
  
"What are we going to do about the body?" Piper asked.  
  
Just then, Leo unfroze, something that Piper had forgotten to undo. "What happened?" he asked, looking at the horrific mess in the attic.  
  
"We vanquished Shax. finally" Prue smiled, feeling some relief in her actions. Still, she thought of Griffiths and thought of all the good he could do. "But at a cost" she added.  
  
Leo smiled gently at Prue. "He will like it up there, I'm sure"  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right" Prue agreed.  
  
Leo looked up into the heavens, after a small jingling sound was heard from above.  
  
"Looks like I'm wanted" he finished, disappearing in his usual style.  
  
Piper sighed. "I wish he wouldn't do that all the time. he could have at least kissed me"  
  
Phoebe and Prue gave their small girly comment, as usual making Piper give them an evil glare, in fun.  
  
"We better get started on the cleanup" Phoebe insisted, "We've got a lot of things to sort out too" She began to head out of the attic.  
  
Prue watched her. "Where you going?" she asked.  
  
There was a slight pause. "To call Daryl, to get Dr. Griffiths' body in better hands"  
  
"Good idea" Piper agreed. 


	4. Four

It was a few hours later, but things were beginning to start shaping up. Piper and Prue had concentrated in clearing up the attic, as Phoebe cleared up the parlor, as well as giving a false statement to Daryl, covering up their tracks.  
  
Leo had been gone for all that time.  
  
"I'm worried now," Piper blurted out, after five minutes of silence in the attic.  
  
Prue looked bemused. "Why?" she asked, turning her head to Piper.  
  
"Leo's been up there for ages" Piper whined. "He's never usually been this long"  
  
Prue smiled. "He'll be back," she said, trying desperately to comfort Piper. "You've been up there with him for longer"  
  
Piper nodded her head and smiled, remembering the day she went 'up there' with him. Not that she could remember it. Fortunately, Piper noticed a display of twinkling orbs in the corner of the attic, and she saw a masculine figure begin to form. It was familiar, and she knew who it was. "Speak of the devil," she said.  
  
"Sorry" Leo materialized fully, looking apologetic at Piper. "They had a long briefing"  
  
Piper's eyes widened. "Briefing?" she asked, amazed that great supernatural beings like the Elders even had meetings, let alone briefings.  
  
"Yeah, It seems I've got an intern"  
  
Piper and Prue froze in their steps. "An Intern?" Prue muttered. Piper just stood, her face a puzzled picture.  
  
Leo nodded, and began pacing. "It seems she's a young born whitelighter, a child of a witch and a whitelighter. who was given up a birth"  
  
Prue's expression turned sympathetic. "Oh no. poor girl" Piper's face painted a similar picture. "Do you know her name?" she asked.  
  
Leo took a breath "Paige Matthews" he said.  
  
Paige Matthews danced aside her boyfriend Shane. [I] He is so handsome [/I] she thought to herself, [I] Yet I hardly really know him [/I]. He bopped around with the beat as Paige did her usual, sleazy club dancing. The song eventually ended, and everyone cheered, leaving Paige and Shane to get a drink. The walked over to a free table, and sat down. Paige's expression was distant. P3 was such a great place for her though.  
  
"You all right?" Shane asked, concerned. He liked Paige, yet he thought she was slightly quiet and kept herself to herself.  
  
Paige snapped out of her daze, and shook her head. She turned to Shane. "Me? Yeah, why?"  
  
Shane admitted she was quiet, but this was slightly unusual for her. "Well, you seem. a little quieter than usual. That's all"  
  
"What makes you think I'm not like this all the time?" she laughed slightly. [I] He doesn't really know me that well does he? [/I] she giggled to herself.  
  
"Well, we've been dating for a month now. So, I think I'd know" he smiled. A waitress walked by, and Shane waved her over. She tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly. "Can we get a couple of long necks?" Shane asked, the waitress nodding, and beginning to walk off. Paige stopped her before she could move anywhere.  
  
"Make mine a mineral water, please?" She smiled as the waitress walked off. "So much for how well you know me cowboy" she laughed slightly, and paused. "I don't drink. I used to have kind of a problem during liquids. lot of problems, actually, but that's all behind me" she forced a smile, feeling a little awkward.  
  
Shane felt Paige's uncomfortable ness, and presumed it was the club that had done it. "Do you want to go someplace else, or.?"  
  
Paige waved her hand in front of him, "No, no, no, I like it here. Gosh. I should. I've been coming to P3 for the last year or so, on and off. I mean, ever since that." she paused, realizing what she had just said.  
  
Shane smiled. "Ever since what?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. It's boring." Paige smiled, and then paused for a while. "All right, but if I tell you all about Paige and you use it against me, I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man" she joked, making Shane, as well as her laugh. "So my sad story is that I'm adopted, only it's not so sad because I loved my parents, God rest. So after they died, I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers." With her boredom, Paige grabbed a pen, and noticed a blank napkin next to Shane's hand. She grabbed it and began doodling a pattern. "I went to the police," she carried on "found the church I got dumped at. I checked around. I figured she must've lived near here, you know? They even thought I might've been. related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute, but their Mom died a long time ago, so I gave up on that." She smiled slightly.  
  
There were a few questions Shane wanted to ask Paige, but only having known her for a month - he tried to be as comforting as he could. "Well, did you ever meet the sisters, ask them about it or."  
  
"Yeah right" Paige cut him off. "'Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?' No. I don't think so." She laughed slightly, having created a slightly different opinion of Shane.  
  
The waitress from before brought their drinks over, giving Paige a slight breather.  
  
"So that, that still doesn't explain why you keep coming here," continued Shane.  
  
Paige sighed. "Well, one of the sisters. owns it, so. I don't know. I guess I just kind of feel - connected somehow. Okay. I sound certifiably insane. Good job, Paige. Way to go!" she laughed nervously, now thinking what Shane was thinking of her. To her suprisement, Shane leant in and kissed her passionately on the lips. She pulled back after a while, showing her vulnerability. "Don't hurt me, okay? I can't handle anymore right now." After another passionate kiss, Paige pulled away, this time, smiling at Shane. "Come on. I have something to show you." She dragged him away, her eyes ablaze. Left on the table, was the napkin Paige drew on, on it was a small Celtic symbol. the Triquatera. the symbol for the Power Of Three.  
  
Paige woke up beside a scruffy Shane, and gazed at him. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at her clock. Already it had turned eight.  
  
"God I'm late!" she shrieked, quickly getting out of bed. Shane remained asleep. After a few moments, she emerged out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel. She quickly gathered some clothes out of her closet, and threw them on her bed. She changed in a matter of minutes, and scribbled a note on the dresser for Shane to read. She rushed out of her apartment and made it into her lime green Beatle, which was parked outside. She slammed the door and drove off quickly.  
  
"So where does this girl work then?" Phoebe asked, munching a bowl of cereal.  
  
There was a short silence, before Leo uncovered his face, from behind a newspaper he was holding. "South Bay Social Services. She's an administrator there I think"  
  
Prue, who was tucking into a pile of pancakes, looked up. "That's only fifteen minutes away from 415, I could go and see her in my lunch break" she suggested.  
  
Piper, from behind the counter, sighed. "And say what Prue? Hey I think you're an angel, want to come round for milk and cookies?"  
  
Prue eyed her playfully. "No, of course not" she returned to her breakfast.  
  
"Anyway, I think the more appropriate topic is how can a whitelighter get some-one knocked up?" Phoebe said. "A definite must for Ricki Lake" she added, making everyone let out a slight giggle.  
  
"Is anyone going to Dr Griffiths' funeral by any chance?" Leo asked, trying to change the topic.  
  
There was an awkward silence, which was met by another topic change. "Piper that was great" Prue wiped her mouth with a napkin. "The best you've." Prue looked down at the napkin. "Where did this come from?" she muttered.  
  
"What?" Piper walked from behind the counter to meet Prue, staring down at the napkin from over her shoulder. "What is that?" she asked, noticing the rough, black symbol drawn on it.  
  
Leo placed his newspaper on the table, and also gazed at it. "The elders sent it to me this morning" he paused for a while. "He said that this was related to Paige in some way"  
  
"But it has the Triquatera on it Leo" Phoebe explained. "How would she know about that?" 


	5. Five

Prue and Piper gazed down at the napkin. "Oh my god" Piper muttered, noticing the small doodle of their family sign, scribbled on the white, delicate napkin.  
  
"Phoebe has a point," Prue stated. "How would this girl know about the Triquatera?"  
  
Leo shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I don't know," he thought for a moment, momentarily gazing up at the heavens. "I wonder if they would know," he suggested, referring to the Powers that be known as 'The Elders'  
  
"Well, whatever you do, just make sure you." Phoebe was stopped, as a jerk of energy filled her body rapidly, making her tense, and letting out a slight gasp. She had only just touched the napkin. but it had turned out she was having a vision.  
  
A young girl on a rooftop, beginning to make out with her boyfriend. A large demon, similar to Belthazor's build, throwing an energy ball at her. She screams, as the ball impacts her, and she turns to flames.  
  
Phoebe grasped herself out of her premonition, gasping for breath and throwing the napkin out of her hand.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god" Phoebe began to panic, frantically trying to regain her breath. Prue and Piper rushed to her aid, grabbing her as she began to faint.  
  
"What did you see?" Piper whispered in her sister's ear, calm and collected. "Was it the girl?"  
  
Phoebe could do nothing but nod. She could still feel the blow of the energy ball, despite her not being the victim. Her premonitions were becoming more vivid and real every day, and she could feel her power progressing.  
  
"Where was she?" Prue asked Phoebe, once she had calmed down.  
  
Phoebe took a sip from a glass of water Piper had just handed to her. "It was a rooftop," she started. "An apartment building? I don't know. but I would know if I saw it"  
  
"What do your instincts tell you?" Leo asked, always knowing the sisters' instincts were the best way to go.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes. Painful as it was, relived the premonition. This time, she focused out the girl and drew her attention towards the surrounding buildings, and the building itself. She smelt the smells and breathed in the air, which helped her to concentrate harder. Before she knew it, she was unconscious, trapped in her premonition.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Piper screeched, looking over at Prue and Leo.  
  
Leo studied Phoebe closely. "She's gone into a trance, a premonition trance"  
  
"Bu-But she's never done that before!" said Prue, the tone in her voice rising.  
  
Piper paced back and forth, rubbing her hands through her long, dark brown hair. "Maybe her powers have advanced on some level," Piper forced a smile, hoping that was the explanation for her unconscious sister.  
  
"I think so," Leo agreed, still studying his sister-in-law up close.  
  
Phoebe flickered her eyes open slowly, gasping when she did. "Wow. that is one major premonition boost!" she joked, laughing slightly.  
  
"Phoebe you had us worried!" Piper nagged, looking at her sternly. "What were you thinking?"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, and laid her head on the table. She looked back up at her sister, who stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry Piper! But if you want this innocent to be saved, you have to trust me. Besides - my powers are advancing, despite how scary it looks!"  
  
Piper sighed. "I know Phoebes, I'm sorry - I've just been a little edgy with my new power. I mean every time I sneeze, I'm worried about blowing up everyone in the room too"  
  
Phoebe smiled, and got up out of her chair. She walked over to her middle sister, and embraced her in a loving hug. "It's okay" she smiled, "We'll get through this"  
  
"About the innocent?" Leo asked, looking over at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Let's go and help this girl - I know where to find her" she walked into the hallway, and grabbed her keys and coat and headed out of the manor door. Her sisters were not far behind her. 


	6. Six

"Okay," said Prue. "We're here"  
  
Piper glanced around the rooftop for a split second. "I don't see any girl" she sighed.  
  
"Just wait" Phoebe insisted.  
  
Prue and Piper continued their search, focusing their glances around the building top.  
  
"Look" Piper pointed over to the door, which they had a few minutes ago just come out of. "There she is," she whispered.  
  
Trying not to be caught, the sisters all huddled behind some construction scaffolding.  
  
"Look at the sky, Shane!" The girl cried out to her boyfriend, as he hugged her, and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I know," he smiled. "It's just like you, beautiful"  
  
They began to go further with their relationship, Paige starting to undo her sweater.  
  
The Halliwell sisters had viewing range of them both.  
  
"Okay...." Prue covered her eyes. "Eeew"  
  
Piper laughed. "To think that she's gonna be a whitelighter"  
  
Suddenly, the demon from Phoebe's premonition shimmered into view. He had similar markings to Belthazor, and had the evil glare of Shax.  
  
As Shane continued to kiss Paige, he noticed the horrific creature from the corner of his eye.  
  
"What the..." he jerked back away from Paige.  
  
The demon let off an energy ball from his palm, and directed it towards Shane.  
  
The Halliwell sisters were already on the case, and jumped out from their hiding place, facing the demon eye to eye.  
  
Piper flew up her hands, freezing the energy ball, just before it reached Shane. Of course, he was frozen too.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige asked them, looking as horrified as Shane, at the demon.  
  
"We're here to help" Phoebe smiled at her. "Just stay over there, with your boyfriend"  
  
Paige shook her head. "Not until you tell me who you are"  
  
"Please, sweetie, just go and take cover, but stay there until we've finished," Phoebe prepared her sympathy expression, which seemed to send people into a trance. "Please"  
  
"Okay" Paige nodded as she ran over to the side of the fire exit. She was shaking from the experience, and the sight of her boyfriend motionless in mid air.  
  
Prue waved her arm in the direction of the demon, ad he flew across the rooftop at great speed. Piper gestured at him, and he exploded into a million pieces.  
  
"Did I get him?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue looked on in amazement. "I can safely say you did"  
  
"You're getting a hang of your new power, Piper" Phoebe noted.  
  
The sisters observed the scene, and noticed Paige, who was still shaking from shock. They quickly made their way over towards her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked her, smiling slightly.  
  
Paige nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
Prue pointed Piper over to the direction of Paige's boyfriend, who was still frozen with an energy ball 3 inches away from his face.  
  
Prue waved her hand, sending a telekinetic blast at the energy ball, which threw it off course.  
  
Piper unfroze Shane with a slight gesture, but he ran through the fire escape, still trying to get his head around the demonic figure.  
  
"Shane!" Paige cried. She began to run after him, but Prue took her arm.  
  
"You have to come with us," she began. "We need to explain some things to you"  
  
"What type of things?" asked Paige.  
  
Piper sighed. "We will explain everything when you come with us."  
  
"No!" Paige protested, before tried to struggle through Prue's grip.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." Piper muttered to her sisters. "She's as stubborn as Prue"  
  
"Hey!" Prue hit Piper playfully with her free hand.  
  
"Let go of me!" Paige demanded. "Let go!"  
  
Phoebe sighed, agreeing with Piper about the situation going nowhere. "Leo!" she called.  
  
Almost immediately, a form of blue orbs appeared next to the sisters. This orbing event, never seen by Paige, frightened her – especially when a strange man appeared within the brilliant display of lights.  
  
"Oh my god!" she shrieked, managing to break out of Prue's grasp. Paige ran instantly, heading for the fire escape.  
  
"Piper! Freeze her!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Piper immediately gestured at the young woman, but no effect. "She's half witch remember?" she reminded her little sister.  
  
"It's too late, she's gone" Prue huffed.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Shane remained conscious, and had observed their actions both towards Paige and the demon, besides being frozen himself. "And where's Paige?"  
  
The Halliwell sisters began to walk away. Leo remained behind, blowing strange dust at Shane from his palm. Shane remained in a gaze for a while.  
  
"You will go back home, and remember nothing of tonight." Leo whispered, walking slowly towards him. "Go back home, and remember nothing."  
  
Leo made his way back to the girls, who all stood at the fire escape waiting for him. 


	7. Seven

It had been several hours since the attempted demon attack upon Paige. Phoebe was in the kitchen making Tea, as Prue and Piper sat in the living room discussing the night's events. Leo was in the heavens, checking on information from the Elders.

"I can't believe we just let her go" Prue sighed.

Piper looked over to Prue, sitting down by the fireplace. "Well we had no choice. I vanquished the demon… the third one with my new power by the way!" she smirked at her achievement.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but still she noticed Leo orbing, you and me using our powers… what if she exposes us?"

"Okay… you have a point. But do you really think they'll believe her if she goes to the cops?" Piper leaned her head to one side, tucking her loose hair behind her ears.

Prue considered Pipers thought. She nodded her head, eventually agreeing with her. Phoebe eventually came through with the tea.

"There you go," she smiled, placing the tea tray on the coffee table.

Phoebe took a while to get settled on one of the sofas, but soon became comfortable, with her mug of tea. "So," she began. "What are we going to do about Paige?"

Piper sighed. "That's what me and Prue were discussing."

Prue handed Phoebe a lined piece of paper with an address scribbled upon it. "That's her address" Prue paused for a moment, giving Phoebe chance to read the information. "I looked it up,"

"Shall we pay her a visit, talk to her perhaps?" Phoebe suggested, sipping her cup of tea.

Piper rolled her eyes. "And tell her what… Hey! You're an angel! Want to come round for dinner!?"

The sisters let out a slight chuckle.

"We'll go round early tomorrow," Prue suggested. "Let the dust settle."

The next morning was bright and cheerful, like most Saturday Mornings were. Paige Matthews sat alone in her apartment, her attention focused towards the Television. She clinged to a mug of tea as she propped her legs up next to her, making her more comfortable and relaxed. Before she knew it, there was a knock at her door.

Hesitating, she placed her mug down on the coffee table beside her, and began to make way for the door. She slowly opened the door, only finding the Halliwell sisters behind it.

"What the hell do you want?" Paige protested.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Look, we've just come here to talk to you, not to fight. If you recall last night, we saved your life."

Paige began to shut the door. Prue, becoming annoyed, waved her hand at the door. It magically flew open, rushing out of Paige's hands.

"I'll call the police!" Paige yelled heading for the phone.

"Piper try and freeze her," Phoebe whispered.

"I'll try, it didn't work before – remember?" Piper glanced at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked over to her sister. She shot her a look of faith. This look always gave Piper the motivation that she needed. Instantly, Piper threw out her hands in the direction of Paige. Nothing happened.

"Try again Piper" Prue insisted.

Piper attempted it again, forcing all of her energy into her freezing power. "I don't want to blow her up!" she muttered.

One final try. Piper gestured, and instantly Paige froze on the spot, just before grabbing the phone.

"It worked!" Piper looked amazed. Her power had never worked on witches before. "I can't believe that it worked!"

"Must be these power boosts we're getting" Phoebe suggested. "Next, Prue will be blasting down walls"

"I think I'll leave that to Piper for the moment!" Prue joked.

The sisters observed Paige. The expression, her clothes, her appearance. It all seemed very tense.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Phoebe asked Prue.

Prue waved her hand at the cordless telephone that Paige was reaching for mid-freeze. It quickly flew across the room, and landed safely upon the coffee table, next to a mug of tea.

It wasn't long before Paige had unfrozen. She noticed that her cordless had been moved, but within a blink of an eye… or at least to her it was.

"What are you guys?" Paige looked curiously at the Halliwells. "Freaks? Extra Terrestrials? Witches?"

Prue smiled. "Yeah, witches. That's what we are. And the thing that attacked you last night was a demon."

"This is insane." Paige laughed in disbelief. "There's no such thing as witches, and demons."

Piper sighed, "Believe me Paige, there is."

Paige took her curious glance towards Piper. "How the hell do you all know me?"

The Halliwells turned to each other. Phoebe looked back at Paige. "Well, we've been sent by our Whitelighter, our Guardian Angel. He asked us to reach out to you, because you've been born with gifts. Gifts that are so special that he wants you to do good with them."

"What kind of gifts?" Paige looked amazed, slowly beginning to think these ladies weren't crazy. "You mean like powers?"

"Exactly," Phoebe smiled. "We all have powers that we use for good."

"So I could see," Paige began to calm down.

"You've always believed you were different haven't you Paige… that you are special and unique?" Piper asked.

Paige looked to the floor and back. "Sort of…"

Prue stepped in. "That's how all three of us have felt ever since we were born. We've always had our powers inside of us… it's just that they weren't released until three years ago, when our Grandmother died."

"I'm so sorry," said Paige, saddened.

Phoebe walked over to Paige. "It's okay, she was old and had a heart condition… anyway, it's not as if we don't see her anymore."

Paige's eyes widened. "You mean, you can still contact her from the dead? Like as in a séance?"

"Not quite," Piper corrected her. "More like a face to face meeting." Piper paused. "You lost your parents didn't you Paige?"

She nodded, gloomily.

"Do you want to see them?" Phoebe smiled.

"You can do that?" Paige asked, alerted and slightly excited.

Prue smiled. "When you believe in yourself, anything is possible – that's what we've learned."

Phoebe reached into her small brown leather handbag, pulling out a few white candles. "We'll need these to start," she said, before placing them in a circular display on Paige's floor.

Phoebe also brought out a campfire lighter, lighting each of the candles in turn. Paige waited in apprehension.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all huddled together, joining hands. Phoebe signalled Paige to join them, believing that the more power, the better.

"Just repeat after us,"Piper notified Paige.

_"Here these words,"_

_"Here these words," _Paige recited.

_"Here our cry," _

_"Here our cry," _She continued. There was a small wind that began to enter the room.

_"Spirit from the other side,"_

_"Spirit from the other side,"_

_ "Come to us, we summon thee – Cross now the great divide," _The sisters finished off, awaiting Paige to repeat them.

"_Come to us, we summon thee – Cross now the great divide," _

The wind began to get stronger and stronger, until a display of golden lights appeared in the centre of the circle. The display disappeared for a moment, but then reappeared, brighter than usual. Once the lights had cleared. There stood a tall, grey haired man with an athletic build, and a middle aged woman with strawberry blonde wavy hair, with a slim figure.

"Mom? Dad?" Paige began to fill up with tears.

Phoebe looked up towards the heavens, initiating a signal. The two ghostly figures stepped out from the circle and became a solid form, embracing their daughter in a hug.

"Hello Paige," George Matthews smiled, with a tear in his eye, as he held his daughter. "We've missed you so much!"

The sisters, moved by the experience watched in comfort and joy, knowing that this was what their powers were for.

Some time had past, and the Halliwells had sent back the Matthews into the afterlife once more, leaving a very convinced Paige behind.

"I want to know more," Paige smiled. "I want to know more about me, and my special gifts."

Piper smiled. "Leo will tell you all you need to know,"

"Leo?" Paige said, with an extremely puzzled expression on her face.

"Our Whitelighter – and your teacher." Piper answered.

Prue had suggested that she came back to the manor with them, and she had agreed. Paige was at the beginning of her newfound destiny. But, little did the sisters know, Paige was closer to them than they thought.


	8. Eight

Prue turned the key inside the lock, before giving the door a slight push to open it. The old Victorian structure had a certain comforting feel towards it, maybe due to the house being a family air loom.

"Hey!" Leo greeted the sisters with a smile, but to Piper with a kiss. "Have fun?"

Prue nodded. "Yeah, actually we had a great time."

Paige, slightly timid, spoke up. "If what you mean is did they get through to me? I can honestly tell you, yes they did. And I appreciate the way they did too."

"How did you?" Leo questioned them, whilst holding Piper at the waist.

Piper touched Leo's nose. "Lets just say we let her see into her past." Piper paused for a moment, then tapped Leo on the chest. "C'mon sweetie, let's get some lunch – you must be starving."

Everyone headed for the kitchen, including Paige, who was still amazed by the grandness of the manor.

Piper instantly dived into the freezer, dragging out a few boxes of macaroni cheese.

"Piper, aren't you like breaking your biggest rules ever?" Phoebe giggled, watching her sister, the ex-chef begin to cook an instant meal.

Piper smiled. "So what… is only mac and cheese." She paused for a moment, opening boxes of the instant meals. "Who wants some."

Everyone had indicated that they had an appetite for the traditional quick meal. So Piper whipped the first of the meals into the microwave, setting the dial.

"So anyway, Paige…" Prue began. "You wanted to know about your powers, and your abilities. Leo is the best person to ask."

Leo smiled. "Well, for starters you'll learn the basic ability of orbing."

"Orbing?" Paige looked confused. "What's that?"

"Its where you can transport yourself from one place to another, but you get this whole light display thingy while you do it," Phoebe had filled her in. "Go on Leo, show her…"

Leo responded to Phoebe's instructions by quickly dematerialising in a display of white and blue orbs, which circled each other, similar to a small tornado. A few seconds passed, and he reappeared behind the counter next to Piper, orbing in with a similar display as before. Obviously, Piper jumped. She threw up her hands, exploding the plant pot on the windowsill. This began a chain reaction, making Paige flinch, and to everyone's amazement she had her first orb. She dematerialised quickly, but unlike Leo, reappeared in the same position.

"There you go!" Prue chirped. "You did it!"

"I did?" Paige looked down at her toes, and felt several areas of her body, as they remained with a tingling sensation. "I feel totally weird!"

Leo sympathised. "You will do, but it will pass with time."

Paige shook her head, attempting to remove the stars in her vision. She eventually succeeded. "So," she continued. "What else can I do."

"Well," Leo began. "As well as orbing, you can heal people too. But with you only being halfwh-"

Piper glanced at Leo. "Sshh!" she cut him off. There was an awkward silence for the moment.

"What?" Paige looked around at the Halliwell sisters, knowing they were keeping something from her. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe took a deep breath, and walked over to Paige, taking her by the hands. "There's another little surprise for you sweetie."

Paige awaited Phoebe's news.

"Your also a witch." Prue stated, rather bluntly.

"Thank you Prue," Phoebe looked harshly in Prue's direction. Prue replied with a smile.

Paige looked amazed yet again. "A witch? But I thought that…"

"Yeah, you are…" Phoebe paused for a moment. "But you're also a witch. This isn't anything bad… in fact it's great! It just means your Mom was a witch, and your Dad was a whitelighter."

Piper walked over to Phoebe and Paige. "I want you to take a little look at something which should help you," Piper smiled at Paige. "It helped all three of us, when we were in the dark about our powers. Maybe you have some cool power like we do… I don't know, but the book should tell us more."

Piper made her way out of the kitchen. The rest of the clan following her.

The spirit realms were extremely quiet for this time of the day. What was usually filled with flocks of souls, was a scene of clouds and mists. Only two remained. They sat an a glorious white bench, made from a brilliant white light. One wore a flowing blue dress, with a white shawl. The other wore a long draped blouse and silk cardigan, and a pendant around her neck. One elderly, the other middle-aged.

"I can't believe it mother!" The youngest said, apparent that she was frustrated. "Why didn't they let us know the girls were to be re-united. It will mess up everything they've worked the past three years for!"

"Now now dear," said the eldest, attempting to comfort her daughter. "I'm sure the Elders meant for this to happen. As you and I know, everything always happens for a reason."

"But Mom! I wanted to tell them face to face! Not for them to find out like this!" The youngest spirit was becoming very adjutated. She got up from the bench, her face hitting the light. It was Patty, the Charmed One's mother. She had died when they were very young, drowned by a water demon. Prue had seen the whole thing, which was one of the reasons why nowadays she was extremely blunt with people. "We have to do something."

Penny was the other spirit accompanying Patty. Penny was the Halliwell sister's grandmother, and she had raised them when Patty had died. It was because of Penny the girls received their powers when she did. When Penny had died from a heart attack three years ago, her passing had allowed the sisters to receive their powers. Prue had been granted the gift of telekinesis, allowing her to move objects with her mind. Later, Prue had developed the ability of Astral Projection, allowing her to be in more than one place at once. Piper had been given the gift to freeze time, which had later turned out she had the ability to slow down molecules. The tables turned when she had discovered the second ability to speed molecules up, resulting in uncontrollable explosions. Phoebe, the youngest sister had received the gift of premonition, which allowed her to see into the past of future, whenever she touched an object related to the incident. This proved extremely useful, allowing the sisters to be prepared and on top of their demon hunting. Her work was not forgotten, as she was given the power to levitate, which was an excellent combination with her abilities as a Martial Artist. Penny had thought back to that day several times, when she watched over her granddaughters receiving their powers. If only she could have been there.

"Fine Patty," she replied. "I'll create a way to get their attention.."


	9. Nine

Paige stood over the podium, and studied the pages of the Book in the Halliwell's attic.

"This is amazing!" she smiled, looking down at the beauty of the book.

Piper walked over to join Paige. "I think there's something in here…" Piper began to turn the pages. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the pages out of her hand, sending them into chaos. It took a few seconds for them to stop, abruptly. The page that was now exposed was the spell to contact a spirit. "Grams?" Piper muttered to herself.

Phoebe and Prue joined Piper, looking down at the book. Phoebe even tried turning the pages again, yet the Book still managed to revert back to the séance spell.

"Is she wanting to tell us something?" Phoebe rhetorically asked her sisters.

Prue thought for a moment. "Maybe it's not her," she suggested, Phoebe and Piper nodding in agreement.

"Well, whoever it is, seems like they want us to contact them," Piper stated.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed. She looked over at the pile of white candles in the corner. She made her way over to them, grabbing the stands that they stood in. "Well lets do it," she urged. Phoebe began to create a circle in the middle of the attic, using the white candles. She had also managed to scavenge a camp lighter, which she used to light the candles. Each of the white candles had a small dancing flame to accompany them. The sisters stood behind the book, facing the circle, which Phoebe had created.

"_Hear these words,_

Hear our cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to us, We summon thee,  


_Cross now the great divide."_

The sisters chanted in unison.

It wasn't long before a gust of wind swept through the attic. It took several moments for the spirit to emerge. The centre of the white candles became filled with magical lights, which danced around one another. When they had cleared. Their Grandmother, Penny was in view.

"It was you then Grams," Piper smiled. "Not that it's not good to see you."

"Hello my darlings," Penny smiled. "How are you all?"

Prue sighed. "We're fine. We lost an innocent yesterday. A doctor. A good man."

Penny lowered her head slightly. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." Prue forced a smile.

Phoebe looked over at an amazed Paige. "Oh Grams… I'd like you to meet Paige. She's a trainee whitelighter." Phoebe and Paige stepped out in front of Penny.

"I would shake your hand, but…" Paige became nervous.

Penny smiled. "It's fine sweetie. It's nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence.

"How's Mom?" Piper decided to break it, hating these tense and awkward situations.

"I'm fine…" A voice came from above. A second swirl of lights appeared next to a translucent Penny. When they had cleared, Patty Halliwell was in view.

"Mom," Prue smiled. But she quickly looked concerned as she observed the expression on her mother's face.

Both of the Halliwell spirits stepped out of the circle, emerging in an opaque form, allowing them to interact with the sisters.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked Patty. "You look a little…"

Patty looked over at Paige. "Oh… my…"

Paige became slightly unsettled. The sisters looked on in confusion.

"Paige?" Patty's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "I've waited so long for this moment!"

Patty reached out to Paige, and drew her in with a comforting hug.

"Mom!?" Phoebe exclaimed. "Could you tell us what the hell is going on!!!??"

Patty turned away from Paige, addressing her daughters. "I so did not want you to find out this way."

"Find out what?" Piper asked.

Patty took a deep breath. "Paige… is your sister."


	10. Ten

"Sister?" Prue's expression fell. Not only had she Phoebe and Piper as her magical siblings. She had also discovered there was another.

"We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers." Patty began to make sense of it more to her daughters. She could see that they were extremely confused, and in shock. "It happened after Victor, your father and I were divorced," she took a breath, and looked towards Paige. "When Sam and I were together."

"Sam?" Paige looked in awe at her mother. She had only just met the ghostly figure, yet she felt like she had known her for an eternity. Extremely overwhelmed, however she wanted to know more, wanted to find out about her roots. "Was he my birth father?"

Patty nodded in agreement. She turned to Prue, Piper and Phoebe. "You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat." She smiled at them, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears. It was extremely hard for her, keeping such a big secret from her daughters for the best part of three decades. "You never knew I was pregnant."

"I was the only one who knew." Penny interrupted the conversation, seeing how distraught bringing up the past was making her daughter. "And Sam, obviously." She added.

Patty attempted to try and talk to her daughters once again. "We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother…" her voice broke, and she looked at the floor, more tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous." Penny continued. "You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them."

Piper nodded in agreement. It had been so hard for her and Leo to get together, one obstacle after the other. She thought back to their wedding day, and how even that was a disaster in the beginning.

"So, that's why we had to - why we decided… to give the baby up." Patty looked sympathetically in the direction of Paige. "Your father and I took you to a local church as soon as you was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for you."

Paige's cheeks were lined with tears. "It was a great home," She smiled. "Thank you… Mom," she laughed through her crying. Patty joined her.


	11. Eleven

Patty stepped out of the candle circle, and magically appeared as a fully formed being. She held out her arms, as Paige began to rush towards her. They clasped each other tightly, embracing each other's warmth and love, both of them releasing the affection they have built up over the past 24 years for one another. This was the day they had both longed for.

The reunion was cut short however, when Cole shimmered in, battered bruised and bloodied. He fell in a heap on the floor, as Phoebe rushed over to him.

"Oh my god! Cole!" she shrieked, kneeling down beside him and stroking his hair.

His eyes gazed into her tearful expression, his love for her showing in his small smile. "I can't believe I forgot how beautiful you were," he whispered.

She smiled back at him, placing a tender kiss upon his quivering lips. "I love you," she tickled his ear.

Echoing from the interruption from Cole, another was creeping round the corner. A display of flames rose from the attic floor. Amongst the flames, a silhouette of a demon was apparent. The flames disappeared after a matter of seconds, leaving a tall, jet-black haired demonic figure behind. He displayed a muscled physique, and an angry expression, as he turned his attention to an injured Cole on the floor. He held up a clawed palm behind his head, in which a ball of fire swiftly appeared. He jolted his arm back, aiming for the defenceless demon being cradled by his lover.

Prue reacted almost instantly, waving her arm at the demon, she telekinetically threw him across the attic. He crashed into a collection of antiques from the Charmed One's more youthful days.

The demon growled at Prue, becoming angrier by the second. He dusted himself off, before pulling himself up onto his feet. "You little witch!" he barked. The Demon attempted the attack again, this time however, he directed his power towards Paige and Patty who were stood together, watching over the scene.

Paige held her hands up to her face to attempt to protect herself, hoping that her new orbing power would work. She was extremely surprised at what had then happened. Somehow, Paige had orbed the fireball away, and thrown it back at the Demonic being. He was incinerated instantly.

The others watched on in amazement. As Phoebe cradled a severely injured Cole, Leo rushed to his aid, and began healing him instantly.

"Why isn't it working Leo?" Phoebe questioned him, noticing he wasn't having much luck at all.

Leo shook his head. "He's half demon, Phoebe… I can only heal his human half."

"Wait," Paige interrupted. "Aren't I half white lighter?"

Prue nodded. "Yeah," she walked over towards her. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well maybe my half can off-set his half?" her wide eyes met with Prue's intense expression.

Phoebe was desperate. "Please, try!" she begged.

Paige wandered over to Leo, Phoebe and a half conscious Cole. She studied the deep wounds, the torn garments and the painful expression on Cole's face.

"Who is this guy anyway?" she asked Phoebe.

She smiled at her. "He's the love of my life."

Need say no more. Paige had got the hint. Leo took her hand as she crouched down beside him. Together they could feel the healing energy surging through them both and into Cole. The large wounds he displayed upon his abdomen began to magically heal. The clothing that was torn began to magically regenerate itself. After a few moments, Cole had been healed. He sat up, startled, and began coughing – in shock form the instant burst of life.

"What happened?" he asked, turning to Phoebe.

She gleamed, and hugged him tightly. "I'm never letting you go again!" she whispered in his ear. "I love you,"

He smiled back at her. They kissed again, yet this time it was more passionate and romantic than before. Their lips were locked in a tight struggle, leaving them both gasping for air after they had departed from each other's grip. Cole looked up at Paige, who was stood with Leo.

"Who's this?" he asked Phoebe, smirking at Paige.

"This…" Piper walked over to join them, placing her arm around Paige. "… Is our sister," she smiled.

"Come Patty," Penny called to her daughter. "We need not to be here any longer. Lets let them all get properly acquainted."

Patty nodded in agreement. "Just a minute Mom." She walked over to join Paige, Leo and Piper, before hollering Prue and Phoebe over. Once the four Halliwell sisters were all together, Patty embraced them all in a loving and Mothering hug, one which they would never forget. "All My Girls, together in one place." She beamed, before letting go of them. Patty began to make her way back to the spirit circle, where Penny was waiting for her. Once she had stepped back inside, she once again became a spirit. "Blessed be my darlings." A small tear filled her eye, before the magical swirls of light transported her and her mother back to the heavens.


End file.
